Uraeuscobra
De Uraeuscobra, het Uraeussymbool of afgekort uraeus is de symbolische cobraslang die op het voorhoofd van Egyptische godheden en farao's prijkt. Het symbool betekent macht en heerschappij over vruchtbaarheid en welvaart van het land. thumb|left|Toetankhamon draagt de uraeus als statussymbool De oorsprong van het uraeus''symbool is afkomstig uit Beneden-Egypte waar de Cobra Godin in dit teken werd vereerd. Bij het wassende Nijlwater eens in het jaar krioelde het van de slangen die uit hun holen kwamen gekropen, zoals dat ook in het Oude India gebeurt bij de Moesson. Dit was voor de mensen het teken dat de vruchtbare periode weer aanbrak, omdat het land met het slik van de rivier overspoeld werd. Het ''uraeus''symbool houdt nauw verband met de cultus van de Slangengodin die overal rondom het Middellandse zeegebied in zwang was in het Mesolithicum en later. De uraeus was een teken dat men met deze algemeen verbreide cultuur, waarvan het centrum ooit in het Minoïsche Kreta lag, verbonden was. In het aanvankelijk matriarchale systeem was het de vertegenwoordigster van de Godin Isis die "''het grote huis" (letterlijke vertaling van 'Farao') beheerde. In dat systeem koos zij een passende gemaal die zijn vruchtbaarheid moest bewijzen en aan wie zij dan tijdelijk het koningschap verleende. Dit gebeurde op geregelde tijden tijdens de feesten rond de zogenaamde "regeneratie van de Farao". Zolang de Farao tekenen van vruchtbaarheid kon tonen was ook de vruchtbaarheid en de welvaart van het land gegarandeerd. De eigenschappen van de lokale Cobragodin werden opgenomen in de figuur van Hathor. Hat Hor betekende Huis van Hor. Sommige auteurs zien in Hor de verwantschap met de latere zoon-echtgenoot Horus. Anderen menen dat er ook een verband zou bestaan met de Hurrieten die als stam Egypte overheersten. Er zou volgens bepaalde tabletten zekere tijd een uitwisseling van prinsen en princessen uit Mesopotamië met het koningshuis van Egypte hebben plaatsgevonden. Dit zou ook de verwantschap van de bijbelse Mozes en Jozef met het "Grote Huis" verklaren. Na de vereniging van Beneden- en Boven-Egypte werd ook het symbool van dit laatste, de visarend, mee opgenomen in de attributen van de Godin Isis, zodat zij het hele land vertegenwoordigde. De koningskroon werd daarom met de uraeus versierd. Er was overigens een witte kroon en een rode kroon. Literatuur * , (1890), The Golden Bough, Penguin Classics, Nederlandse vertaling (selectie): ‘De Gouden Tak’ * . (1991). The Great Mother. Bollingen; Repr/7th edition. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ. ISBN 0-691-01780-8. * & The myth of the Godess – evolution of an image * , Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd. De onderdrukking van de riten van de vrouw, Katwijk, 1979. * The Woman's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets (1986), Harper & Row, Londen, ISBN 0 06 250925 X * Ancient Israel, (1965) * Die Schwestern der Venus; Die Frau in den Mythen und Religionen, München 1994 * An Egyptian Hieroglyphic Dictionary, in Two Volumes, Sir E.A.Wallis Budge, (Dover Publications, Inc, New York), c 1920, Dover Edition, c 1978. (Large categorized listings of Hieroglyphs, Vol 1, pp xcvii-cxlvii (97-147, 50 pgs.) * Egypt; People, Gods, Pharaohs, Rose-Marie & Rainer Hagen, (Barnes and Noble Books, New York), c 2003, (originally: Taschen, GmbH, Koln), c 2003, 1999, pg 202. * Ancient Egypt, The Great Discoveries, a Year-by-Year Chronicle, Nicholas Reeves, (Thames and Hudson Ltd, London), c 2000. See 1920, The Golden Uraeus of Sesostris II from el-Lahun, pg. 157. center|300px|thumb|Gevleugelde zon met uraeussen Zie ook * Moet * Wadjet * Nechbet * Vernietiging van de mensheid door Hathor Categorie:Religieuze geschiedenis Categorie:Neolithicum Categorie:Mythisch voorwerp Categorie:Faraotitels en -attributen cs:Ureus de:Uräusschlange (Symbol) en:Uraeus es:Uraeus eu:Uraeus fi:Uraeus fr:Uræus hu:Ureuszkígyó it:Ureo no:Uraeusslange pl:Ureusz pt:Uraeus ru:Урей sr:Уреус